


Hamilton Advent 2020

by withlove_sid



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 25 Short Stories, 75 words, Affairs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Baking, Cat, Christmas, Christmas Card, Christmas Eve, Christmas Lights, Christmas Tree, Comfort, Cuddles, Cuddling, Daddy Issues, Decorating, Family Trouble, George Washington is a Dad, Hamilton Advent 2020, Handmade, Hanukkah, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, Impact Play, Implied/Referenced Character Death, List, Marriage, Matcha, Microfic, Midnight, Miracle, Mistletoe, Modern Era, New Year's Resolutions, Nightmares, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Peggy Schulyer, PTSD, Santa Costume, Snow Angels, Sunshine verse, Sweaters, Wish, Wishing Tree, Women in Love, Wrapping, advent 2020, blizzard, fight, holiday parties, tradition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withlove_sid/pseuds/withlove_sid
Summary: A collection of 25 Hamilton microfictions set at 75 words each.Prompt list below, updated daily.Midnight - JamiltonHot Chocolate - WhaletteBlizzard - Maria/AlexTradition - WhamlizaHoliday Party - Sunshine VerseSnow Angels - MarlizaWish - JeffMadsChristmas Card - Sunshine VerseIce Skating - MariaLights - Herc/LafFight - JamiltonDecorating - Sunshine VerseCandles - Sunshine VerseWrapping - Sunshine VerseMiracle - HamlizaList - Sunshine VerseBaking - Sunshine VerseHandmade - Sunshine VerseChristmas Tree - George and AlexMistletoe - WhamersonSweaters - Hercules/AlexResolutions - Sunshine VerseCuddling - Sunshine VerseChristmas Eve - Hamburr
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton & George Washington & Martha Washington, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler/George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Maria Reynolds, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/George Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 20
Kudos: 47





	1. A lover on the left, a sinner on the right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander should really get home.  
> Thomas disagrees.

“You know you can stay past midnight, right?”

Jerky motions pulling on ragged clothes. 

Heavy sigh, thin fingers trailing a lazy form. 

“It’s not as if your Eliza doesn’t know about us.”

Pointed jab, eliciting a growl.

Thomas cocked a crooked grin, a challenge. 

“Don’t say her name.” A hiss through clenched teeth.

Raised eyebrow, predatory grin. 

Defiant eyes meeting the fire. Deliberate. 

“You should watch your tone.” An invitation. 

“You should make me.” Acceptance. 


	2. No peace without war.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Gil share a warm ritual.

Shaky arms wrapped around bodies that felt less like their own since the war. An endless battle of fractured memories, haunted dreams. Winter months meant cold night air freezing nervous sweat and clinging to goosebumped skin. 

Warming milk, a canister of hot chocolate, and learning to cope. Warming themselves from the inside out was a ritual. A promise. Two mugs, two hearts, endless stories. Horror thawed through a shared drink and understanding silence. Some peace. 


	3. Carry me home, tonight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blizzard hits. Maria and Alex remember how to survive.

Neither of them found comfort in the arms of storms. Whistling wind and shaking walls reminded Alex of the hurricane, piled up snow and icy roads reminded Maria of no escape. 

Both of them found comfort in the arms of each other. Soft spoken reassurances and gently held hands grounded Alex, warm blankets and sturdy arms kept Maria tethered to her first real place. 

Coexistence in a world that never wanted them to survive. Home. 


	4. Show me how to be whole again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since the Hamiltons lost their baby. George works to pick up the pieces.

There was power in the repetition, cuffs chained to the ceiling, leather biting skin. Eliza held his head, kept him focused. It was tradition, since they lost their baby, George came by and took Alex out of his head. Erased the blame etched into his mind, replaced it with something tangible. Allowed Eliza the chance to fix the shattered pieces she never quite knew how to handle. Putting them back together by taking them apart. 


	5. They're kinda hot though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little different, set in the Sunshine Verse. Less angst, more John coping with all the hot people around him. Especially one very hot Lafayette in a Santa Claus costume. Hope this doesn't awaken anything in him.

Half undone Santa costume, hand braced on the reception desk. 

Thick swallow, pretending not to stare. 

“Why’s he still wearing that damn suit?”

“They.” Gentle reminder. 

“Right.” Whispered curse.

“They’re still dressed up.” Face burning - from the correction, nothing else. 

Knowing grin hidden behind a glass of scotch. 

A young man unable to face intimate truths.

“They are indeed.” Confirmation, nothing else.

“It’s ridiculous!” Definitely not ready.

“Kinda hot though.” Light pressure.

“Pardon?” Sputtered drink. 


	6. It's still dark outside.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria wants to play in the snow, Maria can hardly refuse her girl.

“Eliza.” A soft whisper dancing across silk sheets, air heavy with fresh snow. “Look outside, love.” 

“Maria.” A slow grumble beside her, chill wrapping itself around Eliza’s form. “Sleep more, angel.” 

A sly smile stretches along Maria’s face.

“But ‘Liza… I can be your snow angel.”

Eliza’s eyes opened slowly, blinking against the streetlight. 

“But Maria… the sun isn’t even up yet.”

“Please?”

A huff. 

“Only a short while. Then bed.”

A cheer.

Acquiescence. 

Triumph. 


	7. I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas thinks James is ridiculous.   
> But he supposes he's his ridiculous, so maybe it's meant to be.

A Wishing Tree was by far the dumbest idea he had ever heard. Ridiculous, absurd. Until James looked at him with his soft eyes that made Thomas fall in love with him all over again. That’s why he’s cutting little paper stars for the youth center, for the children to write their hopes and dreams. Why he wrote those two words, a question, on his own star, and hung it on their tree at home. 


	8. I can choose my friends and I can choose my family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again set in the Sunshine Verse, Alex remembers what family can mean.

Every year since Alex met Eliza, she’s always insisted on their little family taking Christmas card photos. He wasn’t used to being forced into family affairs, but Laf could be really… persuasive when they needed to be. It wasn’t until the third Christmas, Philip in his arms, that he stopped avoiding the photos. With Pip in his life, Alex felt worthy of the generic holiday cards. Family didn’t leave as much of a hole anymore. 


	9. The cold never bothered me anyway.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria's only ever felt truly safe on the ice.

Sharp lines, clouded breath, and an endless expanse of openness. She cut line after line into a freshly frozen stage. Everything in her life, everything he ever did, it didn’t matter here. There was an indescribable peace that overtook her soul when on the ice. He couldn’t touch her. Spin after dizzying spin, graceful and unafraid; skating was the only place she ever felt truly safe. Restringing the pieces James Reynolds picked away from her. 


	10. Another year over, a new one just begun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules does the lights this year.

Christmas was Lafayette’s favorite holiday. They were always excited, pulling out the aging ladder to reach the very tip of the house, draping dazzling reds and greens intersected by glittering golds. 

Hercules wasn’t as good as they were at the lights, shaky hands stringing carefully along the stone. Christmas would be different, but at least they’d have some lights. The house was dark for once - cracked ladder collecting dust in a corner of their garage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where prewriting ends, so hopefully, I make it through posting every day.  
> I apologize for this, I'm sad too.


	11. Can't take the kid from the fight, take the fight from the kid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander never stopped fighting.

Bloody noses and bruised knuckles were not an uncommon occurrence with his boy. Alexander never stopped fighting. He’d come home from blacked out alleys and crawl into bed to be held by Thomas and kissed until his veins stopped boiling and his skin settled across the silk sheets. He found safety in the arms of Thomas but freedom in the pain of frenzied punches. Cold air in stressed out lungs warmed by acceptance of love. 


	12. Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pip loves Christmas and he's glad John can share that with the family this year.

Pip always loved decorating for Christmas. He and daddy made lots of popcorn for the garlands and Auntie ‘Ria brought ginger dough to make ornaments. This year, Mr. John was with them. Mr. John taught him how to make paper snowflakes and didn’t even get mad when he dropped glitter on the rug. Pip watched his daddy’s eyes light up and knew that this year, Christmas was gonna be even better than the last ones. 


	13. These are the candles of Hanukkah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzie adores Hanukkah with her uncles, even if she's too young to light the menorah herself.

“Uncle Tommy? Can I light the menorah tonight?” Suzie sat on the counter in her uncles’ kitchen, while they fried loukoumades and hummed overplayed Christmas songs. Tom looked up from the stove and shook his head softly.

“The candles are too hot for little fingers, sweetheart.” Noticing Suzie’s growing pout, he swept her off the counter and swung her around. “How about you help me light the _shamash_?” he offered, rubbing his nose against hers. 


	14. Deck the halls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Sunshine verse, Alex is tired of John shutting off when Laf walks in.   
> Set a few days before John's revelations in the Holiday Party fic.

The tension from the first fight between Lafayette and John never really dissipated. Nearly three months passed and John still lowered his eyes whenever they walked into the room. It frustrated Alex immensely. 

“My God, just hit each other and get it over with,” Alex exclaimed after John cut off in the middle of a conversation. 

That’s how the two of them wound up with wrapped hands, circling each other on the floor of Sunshine. 


	15. I know there's no replacing what we've lost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Alex get another chance.

A fine line between burning love and simmering hate. 

Guilty minds, broken hearts.

A blame game where no one’s the winner. 

Loss of a child, loss of purpose.

A second line drawn between mutual suffering and unique comfort.

Two lines. 

Two lines?

A second chance to hold together broken pieces.

New beginnings, new hope.

A possibility to mend two shattered lives.

Fractured hearts, connected minds.

A fine line between starting anew, and forgetting your past. 


	16. All I want for Christmas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pip only wanted one thing this year.

Daddy didn’t have lots when he was little, but Santa brought lotsa things to Pip and him under the big tree at Grandpa’s house. Pip was never left wanting for anything. 

This year Pip had his new Mommy, but Daddy still hadn’t asked him to move in. So when they both asked him what he had on his Christmas list, he showed them a carefully crayoned picture of him, Mommy, and Daddy labeled ‘My Family’.


	17. It's amazing what baking can do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex bakes when he's stressed. And he's always stressed.

Alex was miserable when it came to using an oven. Unfortunately, he was also a stress baker. Well, he was a stress baked goods eater that grew up too poor to spend money on expensive baked goods, forcing him to adapt to using the communal oven in the shelter he and his mom lived at. Now, as a workaholic, single father, stress was a feeling he knew most intimately. Burnt oven smell? Just as familiar.


	18. Made with love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza's tree holds many memories.

Eliza keeps a little tree in the corner of the lobby of _Sunshine._ When she first got it, she had little decorations, generic lights and sometimes strings of popcorn if she made extra for her father.

The best decorations started with handmade ornaments from Peggy. They made too much ginger dough and went on an ornament making frenzy. A tradition was started that day, with ornaments from every student that’s ever walked through her doors. 


	19. Call me son one more time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex deserves kindness and patience, George has plenty. Along with healthy ways to cope with the stressors of existence as a foster kid.

When the Washington’s took in the teenager, they never expected how quickly he’d take to spending time with George. Alexander’s father left his mother - and a bitter taste in the boy’s mouth. He had a dim view of father figures but George was patient and kind. 

Their first Christmas together brought irritability, snapping at anyone who came near him. George remained calm, held him, and brought him to the woods to chop down a tree.


	20. A wonderful Christmastime.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intimate animosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, team.  
> I'm writing now to catch up, I had a loss in the family so updates are spotty.  
> Please forgive me.

They never stopped arguing with each other, Washington’s boys. Alex and Thomas, always at the other’s throat. The holiday season brought forced cheer and mistletoe lining walls, a growing animosity at every door. It was a wonder how they got along at all, let alone getting along enough to love Washington. Though perhaps that shared love is what brought them together. Engaged in passionate arguments and each other. Line between love and hate, ever blurred. 


	21. Baby it's cold outside.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules and Alex wear the sweaters Hercules made.

Alex’s boyfriend was simply the warmest being on the entire Earth. No, the entire universe. It helped that he was also a master with a crochet hook and hand spun his own yarn to make sweaters for the two of them. Today, Hercules wore a chunky sweater with blue and grey stripes and Alex’s was a solid emerald with a thin gold laced through a few stitches. Both warm, both safe, and both in love.


	22. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pip and John talk about New Year's resolutions.

“Mommy, what's a red-olution?” 

“Do you mean resolution, jelly bean?”

“Yeah! Resolution.”

“Well it’s like when you pick something good you want to do in the next year. Why?”

“My teacher says we have to make one, but I dunno what to do.”

“That’s tricky. My resolution is to give more hugs to my jelly bean.”

“Mommy, you already give me so many hugs.”

“Guess I’m doing a good job then.”

“You’re so silly, mommy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly so small and has no meat but I think we deserve Pip and John content so here.  
> Please enjoy.   
> Hopefully, I can finish advent soon and move on.


	23. A white Christmas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza cuddles her white cat, Matcha.

White cat hair sticks to everything. Eliza learned that the hard way the minute she adopted the kitten Alex had suggested after her injury. Thankfully, Matcha made months of rehab and the devastation of a D.O.A. career bearable. A ball of fluff with soft eyes.

Now, years later, with a co-owned studio and a tightly knit found family, cuddles with Matcha were an integral part of every evening. Black clothes? Not so much. 


	24. Not a creature was stirring.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even a mouse.

The house was quiet. That was new.

Always the scratching of a pen or rustling of books from Alex.

Sometimes even soft jazz on an old record player in Aaron’s office. 

Never quiet. 

The two men coexisted in a chaotic work life that blended less than perfect into a home.

Always running from case to case.

Sometimes chasing a high that never hit like the first.

Never a dull moment.

But the house was quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this spark a potential story idea for a Hamburr fic with both Alex and Aaron as private investigators/ consultants living together?  
> Yes.  
> Am I now picturing a Sherlock/Watson vibe from them because of it? Also yes.  
> Will I write it?  
> Probably not, but I will think about it for days.


End file.
